


in this purple dream

by jellycafes



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, also really poorly proofread but what's new, another hyerim fic yass, i just want soft content, i miss bubbline hyerim sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellycafes/pseuds/jellycafes
Summary: Yerim and Hyejoo get mistaken as girlfriends... solely for dressing up as Princess Bubblegum and Marceline for Halloween.





	in this purple dream

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything decent for ages which explains how im shit at describing ;-; just wanna be here for the spooky szn Happy Halloween y'all!!!
> 
> twt: dearchuus

The festival was held in an open area, and Hyejoo dressing in the inky color of the nightsky shivered upon the contact of the sharp wind on her skin, considering she's taken too many of the red iced tea. She tightened her grip on her half-full pumpkin basket, half being already either eaten or given away. She cannot deny, the festival was already getting dull, and they were seemingly running out of party game prizes._ "Purple carved pumpkins? Who would even want those?"_

"Hey," Hyejoo's eyes snapped up, soon lowering down to the name tag after seeing the stranger's heavily painted striped cat face._ Hyunjin. _"You seem bored." Hyejoo wanted to laugh. Of course she is, which was inexplicably hard to admit, since she's supposed to love every Halloween celebration with her every body cell. Sadly, this wasn't exactly the scarefest of her dreams, a disappointment for waiting all year for this season. 

Hyejoo shrugged. "Just waiting for this to finally get to warm up." She defended, slightly slurring in her syllables for holding the fake canine on her teeth. Hopefully, the festival doesn't end at like, right now, ten, since she has the whole night for flaunting Marceline, the whole night too for being creeped out of her flesh. That's when she's realized; she was growing out of the thrill of Halloween.

"Very well then. The Mardi Gras will always remain cold for you, bad baby." Hyunjin toasts her glass to thin air, seemingly about to leave. "Ah, I'm not allowed to drink."

"Don't worry, it's non-alcoholic! I suppose your girlfriend already had her third glass."

Hyejoo squints for a couple of seconds, and bursts into a hearty laugh. "I don't know if you're being humorously sarcastic. I came here alone."

Hyunjin joins the laughter. "No, my bad. A bummer, though. I think you'd really look good with a Princess Bubblegum." She gestures over the crowd with her eyes, and Hyejoo follows the line of sight. It didn't take her two seconds to realize Hyunjin was referring to a pink haired girl standing out against the sea of edgy dark-themed costumes, smiling as she helps herself for the beverage.

Hyejoo displays no reaction. _Someone's attired really vibrantly feminine and pink at an occasion like this?_ She backed out from that thought, however. How hypocritical of her knowing how she was Snow White when she was 10.

"Oh, cute." Hyejoo deadpanned. 

"So you seriously don't know her, huh. What shame, most of us here thought you two were adorable." Hyunjin revealed, and blood rushed to Hyejoo's head thinking about how she was being linked with a girl she had never interacted with before. _That was so embarrassing._ Before Hyejoo was even halfway a breath, Hyunjin left.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and all in between," A deep voice started. Hyejoo instinctively turned her head to the stage now only noticing how the joker face-painted MC changed outfits from a fake-blood stained plain white shirt to a whole get up, with the purple suit and green tucked necktie. "For the next game will we let the spotlight choose the next set of players. This game will have their hands tied up behind, and every pair teams up to finish the apple hanging. First one to finish until the fruit falls off wins!"

Hyejoo laughs through a sharp exhale. The games were supposed to entertain the attendees, and seeing how they become cornier and cornier is getting painful. But alas, just as Hyejoo was contemplating on leaving soon, bright light blinded her all too suddenly before cheers rang through her hearing. Wait.

_What the fuck. Why me? _

Hyejoo blinks in hopes of her sight to adjust to the light immediately. It didn't take her long to realize she was already being escorted to the area, beside Princess Bubblegum._ Her, too?_

"Looks like we've got some_ adventure_ going on here, huh?" Another MC, female catgirl, jeered and all Hyejoo could do is force out a nervous laugh._ Someone get me out of here._ "You're both super cute as BubbLine, how long have you met?" 

Hyejoo reluctantly takes the microphone being held out to her, before Princess Bubblegum girl snatches the piece away. "We've been together for like, months now actually."

Screams followed, and not how Hyejoo liked it to be. They're all seriously considering she's dating a girl she's never even knew existed before, and for what did Princess Bubblegum even say that for? Oh god, how these were all too much to think, Hyejoo was praying her sweat doesn't melt off her make up.

"That's totally sweet." The MC commented, and Hyejoo remained frozen in her position, not knowing what to do.

The game starts. Hyejoo just wants this to end so she could finally leave. She doesn't think it's still worth showing up in the place after that happened. Hyejoo bit and bit in hopes of making even a single dent. It's a struggle, though, because of the pair of fake fangs that weren't exactly as sharp as her real teeth, and the apple swinging in the air as the other girl did the same. She had to admit, the girl was competitive, but Hyejoo showed no competitiveness, feeling how awkward they looked crippling on her skin. There were very close instances they might've kiss, noises filling the open air whenever it happens.

"And we have a winner!" The MC exclaims, both girls retreating back from the apple between them. They turn their heads in search for the winning team before their eyes land to the apple on the floor with only the core being intact. Hyejoo exhales through her mouth. _T__his shit is finally over. _

"That was fun," The girl beside remarked, and it took a second for Hyejoo to realize she was talking to her. Instead of disagreeing or not answering, Hyejoo shrugged, not wanting to offend her in any way.

Hyejoo got out of the loosely tied rope around her wrists, helping Princess Bubblegum do the same. "I'm Yerim." She immediately holds out her hand, smiling the sweetness that rivals all candies they have eaten combined.

Hyejoo accepts the hand, "Hyejoo." and initiates the walk off the stage. "You owe me an explanation, though."

Yerim giggles. Hyejoo unknowingly copies the action. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be fun to, you know, make a scene. I apologize if it was uncomfortable."

"Oh, no, it wasn't! I was just—"

"Surprised?" Yerim holds back a laugh. "For real. It felt like the world stopped."

"You could say that again."

Hyejoo snickers. "Stop lowkey flirting with me." Yerim finally bursts into the laugh she was trying hard to suppress.

"This party's getting boring. Let's pull ourselves out?"

Hyejoo almost immediately agrees. "That's exactly what I've been thinking."

Yerim holds out her hand to Hyejoo as if wanting her to hold it. She was hesitant seeing how Hyejoo's face wore uncertainty, but the latter accepted it nonetheless.

"Let's go," Yerim ran ahead still holding Hyejoo's hand, causing a fully stopped Hyejoo to almost shove down as she did so. Good thing she got back on her feet, and now she's running with Yerim past the banners that indicated the Halloween party venue.

How great was it when they discovered the streets were almost empty, as majority of the younger teens and children were in that repetitious party, but the candlelit carved pumpkins still displayed on the sideways and artificial lanterns still hung around, the breeze belonging in the midst of autumn coming back to the dark environment. They walked with their interlocked hands swaying on their sides, and Hyejoo wasn't even mad about it. Yerim is a lovely person.

"You live in one of these streets, don't you?" Yerim asks. Hyejoo confirms by nodding. "How come I never see you around?"

"This place is pretty big. I don't know half the population here, plus it's probably because I rarely go out of the house if it wasn't for school." Hyejoo slips out a small reminiscing laugh. "I dropped out, though."

"Oh?" Yerim turns her head up to Hyejoo, the raven haired's eyes meeting hers before seeing her eyebrows bop up and down, as if saying _"yeah that happened."_

Instead of being met by the silence between the two again, Yerim continues to interrogate. "Where do you live?"

"Twelfth street. Silver gate." Hyejoo answers. "You?"

"Oh, cool. I live in the eighth."

Just like that, they walked and talked beneath the eeriely shining full moon, both never running out of things to say. Questions were asked too quickly, answers quicklier, like both wanted to know more of each other.

"Are you tired? We can stop there!" Yerim suggests, index finger reaching out to a bench nearby. Hyejoo can tell her body might be playing with her. Her legs felt tired all of the sudden when she hasn't felt a single thing throughout the not so long walk. Yerim is fun to talk to.

"You went trick or treating, right? How many candies do you still got now?" Yerim dug through her candy filled pumpkin basket. Hyejoo only realizes she didn't bring her basket with her. _Fuck._ She left it in her seat earlier.

"Wait, no," She grunts filled with every single bit of frustration in her body. "I left it."

"Oh no." Yerim sorrowfully whispers. "That's okay, you could share with mine."

Although the disappointment in Hyejoo's eyes visible, she smiles with the tone of a low yellow autumn lantern and reluctantly takes from the other's candies, both happily chewing away the sugars. Hyejoo repeatedly reminds, "Let's not intake too much." but both gobbled them all down to the last piece.

"I'm so, so sorry," Hyejoo apologizes, "those were all meant for you."

"That's okay! Not every Halloween do I get to share candies with a really cute Marceline."

Hyejoo scorns, "You go out every Halloween as Bonnabel Bubblegum? Get out of here."

Completely ignoring the hint of mockery on her tone, "Maybe."

"Wow, and here I thought I'm growing out of this season."

"You dramatic baby," Yerim remarks, standing up to initiate the walk. "Let's head back." Hyejoo complies.

"And maybe, we should both hang out more often, even after this night."

"You seriously want everyone in this town to think Halloween 2019 Marceline and Bubblegum legitimately are dating, huh?"

"Make them think I'm dating someone like you? That would be awesome."

Hyejoo was thankful twilight arrives in a few more hours, the darkness making her red flushed cheeks hard to see.


End file.
